A Forced Break
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: A shopping trip full of weird nicknames, and getting the workaholic to take a break.


**A/N: I haven't written these two in a while, but the random inspiration to just hit me. And I'm wrote this while fully awake too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, these two would be married.**

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?"

An annoyed sigh came from the dressing room. "Do I really have to explain again?"

"Yes, seeing as we've spent almost four hours going around to different clothing stores. Time I could have spent on something productive."

Kaoru opened the door just enough to stick his head out. "Unlike you, Mister Addicted To Working His Butt Off, I take the time to actually buy my own clothes because your clothing is a way of expressiong yourself. Therefore you should by your own clothing, and not leave the wonderful task to your staff."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I am being serious," Kaoru told him before moving his head back, and closing the door.

"Why am I here then? And I am not 'addicted to working my butt off'."

"And you said you're not good at telling jokes. You're here because you were up until, like, three in the morning and you need a break from, guess what? _Working_."

"I wasn't up until three in the morning. I was up until two fifty nine."

"That was horrible, Kyoya."

"See? I _am_ terrible at telling jokes. Besides, wasn't sleeping enough of a break?"

"Not in my book." The door opened a second later, and Kaoru stepped out in what was nearing the hundreth outfit he had tried on that day. "I'm satisfied with this one. What do you think?"

"Didn't you say just moments ago your clothing is a way of expressing yourself?" Kyoya questioned.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask for my boyfriend's opinion."

"Could you be any louder?"

"We both know I can be. Now, what do you think?"

Kyoya sighed, and looked Kaoru up and down. The jeans looked...quite good on him, in all honesty (Kyoya wouldn't be surprised if they ended up playing a role in one of Kaoru's "Distract Kyoya From His Work" plans). The shirt didn't look so bad either, but the colour seemed a bit off to Kyoya. If it was a shade lighter it would look perfect.

Kaoru's almost constant fashion critiquing had rubbed off on him.

"Looks fine. It would look a bit better, in my opinion, if the shirt was a shade lighter though."

Kaoru opened the dressing room door to look at himself in the mirror. "Hmm. You're right." He disappeared into the dressing room once more. "Good thing I brought you along because I would not have caught that."

"You knew that colour didn't look right on you before you even came out, didn't you?"

A quiet "Maybe." was what Kyoya got in reply.

A minute or two later (there weren't any clocks in this store to be found), Kaoru came back out with different shirt on.

"How about now?"

"Perfect."

"Thought so," he said, before going back into the dressing room one last time. A moment later, he stuck his arm out the door, holding the clothes out to Kyoya. "This is the last one I'm getting from this store."

Kyoya took the newest outfit, and put it on top of the pile. "Only five outfits from this store. I admire your restraint."

"Oh be quiet, Mister Fifteen Different Laptops."

"Do you just have an endless list of names for me that all beginning with Mister?"

"Why yes, I do, Mister Doubts His Boyfriend's Creativity Skills."

Kyoya sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why you don't just scream to the world that we're together and get it over with."

"I'm not heartless enough to take Tamaki's job away. Unlike you, Mister Even Though Almost Everyone Knows We're Dating You Still Want To Keep It A Secret."

"Please stop that."

"No, Mister Wants To Ruin His Boyfriend's Fun," Kaoru replied as he emerged from the dressing room in his own clothing.

"You're horrible."

"You know you secretly love it. Now come on, I gotta go pay for those clothes."

"Then can we go home?"

Kaoru took a look at the multitude of bags that sat by Kyoya's feet.

"Fine. Now help me carry these."

~xxx~

"I never want to go shopping with you again."

Kaoru chuckled as he hung up the first of many outfits he had bought that day. "Too bad. We're going again next week to get some new clothes for you."

Kyoya groaned from his spot on the bed, which he had gracefully flopped on the moment they entered their bedroom. "Why can't I just go myself, Mister Clothing Is A Way Of Expressing Yourself?"

"Because you need my expert opinion, Mister Steals His Boyfriend's Shtick."

Kyoya sighed before getting up and moving over to his desk.

"Oh no you don't, Mister Workaholic!"

Kaoru grabbed Kyoya's arm and tugged him back towards the bed. He proceeded to force him to sit down on said bed.

"You are not working at all today! You will sit here until I am finished hanging up my clothes, then we'll go downstairs and eat dinner. After that we will watch a movie or something."

"But-"

"No objections. You are going to relax, and you are going to like it."

Kyoya sighed as Kaoru walked back towards his closet (as they each had too many clothes to share one).

"Can't I just do some work while you're hanging up your clothes and then -"

"No. If you start working at all the only way to get you to stop is to seduce you, and I am much too tired to do that today."

Another sigh. "Fine. But I have to do _some_ work tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Mister Work Obsessed But Still The Best Boyfriend Ever."

"I love you."

The smile on Kaoru's face got even better (if such a things were possible). "Love you too."

* * *

**Alternately titled: Mister Addicted To Working His Butt Off and his boyfriend The Fashionista go shopping.**

**It seems that all of my KyoKao is set in this universe where they somehow got together in high school and the farthest I've gotten into their relationship is them being engaged. I'll need to write some more oneshots for all the times that I haven't yet (like them actually becoming an official couple and actually being married). **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
